Azurefeather and Snowpelt's Past
by InsaneAlchemist
Summary: Not one secret was between the two of them. This story explains how the pair met, what challenges they faced and will possibly face in the near future. Azure x Snow pairing.


**A/N: Yes, this is the original story me and Snowpelt are in; I wanted to make it a bit better since my grammar back then was blah. Anyway, enjoy!**

Smoke surrounded the perimeter of the camp's clearing, slowly and lethally clearing its way into the den a medium sized, male grey tabby was resting in. The fumes went through his nostrils and into his mouth, down his esophagus, voyaging into his lungs, clouding them. With a hacking cough, the brute awoke, only to find his sight was blurred from the mist, seething pain caused his lucid optics to water. _"Maybe it's a dream..."_ The tom thought to himself as he blinked several times, but he wasn't able to come out of it. Gandering around the smoke engulfed den, he spotted no sign of his kin. "They have to be out in the clearing, finding an escape route." The grey male suggested to himself; blindly trudging out of the foggy den, his luminous eyes set on the middle of the camp. Auburn colors were scattered around the trees, dens and the soft ground. Screams and shrieks echoed around the hollow. Flattening his auds, the tom detected fiery trees falling down on top of dens and his other Clan mates. _"This is horrible..."_ He thought; briskly shifting his aquamarine eyes, attempting to run away, in search for his family. A frail voice was heard three fox lengths away from him.  
"A-Azure... don't go... you'll pay for what you did; if y-you leave me all alone... help..." The tom shuddered his shoulders at the voice, then turned his apex in the direction from where it came. _"Boulderpaw..."_ The traumatic fire started to blaze and rise up around them. "_No... I can't, he'll find a way out..."_ With that; the grey tabby bolted out of the igneous thorn barrier which protected the camp.  
"Az-Azure..."

Miles, it seemed like. He sprinted for miles; he had to get away from the burning place he once called home. The brute didn't have time to make lifesaving stops at river banks, or have time to hunt; his main focus was on finding his family before putting himself first. His paws felt heavy, achy and he could barely walk another step. A navy storm cloud loomed its way over to the grey tom's location and it began to clasp with thunder, soon flashed the lightning. Raindrops descended from the sky and landed on his pelt, dampening it with water. _"M-Maybe the flood would of di-died down now..."_ The tom thought to himself as his pelt got drenched; his mind spinning in all directions. A ghastly looking house was just about visible in his sight, before his whole body went into lax on the grass.

Coming out of the unwanted unconsciousness, his vision was disorientated and blurry, only making out some metal poles in front of him. Lifting his body weight up, his head hit the top of the claustrophobic 'box' he was encased in. Old blood was taken in through his nostrils and he took two steps backward to find that the 'box' was smaller than he imagined. "Hi!" A cheerful voice spoke up to the right side of his cage, another 'box' was placed next to his. Azure studied the figure to the right of him; white with black paws, hazel eyes, an unusual scar across his chest. "I'm Snowkit! - But you can call me Snow, haha!" The white male kit greeted; optimism was flowing through his voice, he seemed so full of hope, even though he was stuck in an awful place. "What's your name?" He quizzed with a small tilt to his head.  
"Az-Azure..." Skittishly, he replied; blinking several times around his surroundings. "I don't like here, where are we...?"  
Snow's facial expressions suddenly changed to serious: "A scary place... but don't worry, I'm going to be your hero!" A wide smile spread across his lips as he thought about freedom. This made the grey tabby less agitated and anxious. Never getting the chance to take a good, long look around the room he was trapped in, he saw: electrocardiograms, one prolonged metal table with shackle like objects attached to it; empty cages, a door with a window, on there was a backwards sign reading 'Dr. Flechire'. The small tom shuddered at the pools of blood on the floor along with numerous trays of clean medical and surgical equipment.  
A placid voice spoke from the opposite end of the room, the figure appeared to be a dalmatian.

"I'm Lucas," A deep voice announced, brave expressions brushed against his face as he took no threats towards the two felines opposite him. All of a sudden, the animals surrounding the lithe kit were yelling out their names before one voice shouted, forcing the all of the animal's yells to die down.  
"The name is Samual, I'm the leader around here, you got that,_ kittypet?_" The dog sitting on the floor, three cages away from Lucas interrupted into the conversation, he appeared to be a very muscular and large pit-bull with many blisters, wounds and crusted scars embedded through his build. Flares in Azure's orbs suddenly illuminated with shock;  
_"How did he get that many scars...? I'm sure this place is just like the Cutters, my mother told me they are nice and they help you!" _He pondered in his intellect, then tilted his head at the white feline next to him.  
Bored features brushed on his face. "Welcome to the neighborhood."  
Angsty and panic voyaged its way through the grey kitten's system, his nasal passages could not take anymore scents of blood, vomit and medicine smells. He needed out.  
_Now_.  
"I don't want to be here - wherever I am! I want to be at home with my Clan, I don't want to die here! I don't want whatever is on your chest!" The apprehensive tom paused then took a second stare at Snowkit. "I don't want to be encased here!"  
An annoyed tut echoed around the room, concluding in a rough atmosphere, of course, the irritated noise came from Samual. The white and black kitten exchanged a glance with Azure, but still beamed an optimistic look on his face despite whether the scar on his chest really hurt him at all.  
The disturbing voice of the pit-bull soon spoke again. "It's simple, Snow and Azure..." He began, trying not to boast his knowledge on the topic, but he still kept a sadistic smile. "Dr. Flechire operates on you, until you die of old age, of course. He likes to keep his toys alive."

"You don't understand, I need to get out of here!" A growl emerged from his little throat, his lithe claws venturing out of their sheathes as he scraped against the bars that held him restricted. Sighing with annoyance, the massive pit-bull grumbled to himself, then shifted his hardened gaze at the grey tom.  
"It's simple little kitten - you don't."  
Footsteps were tapping against the tiled floor just behind the door on the other side. Azure knew it wasn't good. The unusually clean door handle adjusted until a 'click' filled the room. Suddenly, all of the animals took two steps back into the darkness of their 'prisons', except Snow and Azure; he had to see what the mysterious being was and why it was entering. A shock coursed through his mind as he detected a male Twoleg in a white coat, with glasses. _"Mother told me they are used to help Twolegs see better if they have poor eyesight."_  
A disturbing and cold voice filled the grey kit's auds; he could sense wrongness in the man's voice. "Well, well, well..." He began, strolling up to where Azure's cage was placed. Focusing on the Twoleg, he noticed his white coat had some sort of rectangle on it with a name written on the plastic. Squinting, he could make out: "Dr Fl..."  
The white and black tom-kit next to him showed no fear in his body language, always appearing to be the hero, like he said. After a few moments of examining Azure's fur, head, eyes, ears and overall body through the cage  
Pacing around frantically in his cage, Azure had some time to procrastinate and think. "The newcomer is going to get it!" chirped a bluejay in the background as it attempted to fly around in it's 'prison', but his pacing only just got louder.  
"Calm down, Azure, it'll be okay!" The white kitten reassured his friend, observing him closely. "We'll get through this, together," he continued; "Friends forever... alright?" The optimist said, not asked.  
The other managed to stop in his heavy tracks and nodded. "Friends forever..."  
_Click!_ The sound of the door opened again instantly, a tray with wheels was brought into the open room; it all looked precise and clean. On the tray it had: scalpels and medical instruments of all shapes and sizes, surgical tubing, thread and different kinds of needles. As it was pushed along to his cage, this made his stomach do back flips and his radiant orbs dilute. His cage door swung open and he felt rough hands grab his body. The grey kitten kept his optics fixed on his friend as he was moved over to a metal prolonged table in the middle of the room, despair in his eyes. In a blink of an eye, he was firmly shackled down to the table, straps on his front and hind legs, on his neck, underbelly and across his chest just for uncomfortableness. He swallowed thickly against the binding and shifted his lucid blue eyes to Snowkit. "What's happening?!" The timid kit called out, but all Snow could do was watch in horror.

**A/N: Did you like it? Was it better than the old one in Azurefeather's sniff/profile? Please post your opinion below, or even review it!  
The idea was originally created by me and Zach, we're just two guys with a lot of time and imagination on our hands.  
I decided to write this again because the old one had grammatical mistakes and errors in it, so I had to correct a lot of things, plus I like writing about Azure and Snow.  
I also re-wrote this because I'm trying to raise awareness of animal vivisection (to prevent it from happening.)  
****_This is not finished! Part Two will be up sometime later! _**  
_Edited for the 3rd time because Zach is being a penis. ;-;_


End file.
